


Little Alpha

by thedrawinggirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hints of reincarnation, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrawinggirl/pseuds/thedrawinggirl
Summary: Eren was his.Why did everyone just coo at him, how cute he was whenever he said so?Maybe Eren was a few years older than him, maybe Levi was only thirteen years old...so what?He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was for Eren to be his mate, as soon as he was old enough to claim him.Unfortunately no one took him seriously on the matter. Except for the alphas trying to court Eren. Despite his youth his alpha dominance was on an impressive level already, and whenever they tried to take HIS omega out, he would scare them shitless.Eren might think of him as an innocent little boy, but that was about to change. Soon Eren would see for himself just what kind of alpha Levi was. And the omega would be all his.





	1. Little Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^^
> 
> So I recently posted my first story here, and was really surprised by how many people actually read and liked it.  
> I didn't expect that at all. So thanks a lot to everyone, who read it! :D
> 
> Anyway I didn't plan for this one to be my next story, since usually I rather stick to canonverse.  
> But somehow I couldn't get the idea of an possessive, little alpha Levi out of my head. I just HAD TO write it. xD  
> It's rather lighthearted and I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it as well. :)

„Fuck on Braun. He’s not worth it anyway.“

Eren sighed and leaned back on the sofa they were sitting on, giving the young alpha a disapproving look. „Language Levi. I can’t believe how much you’re already swearing at your age. You probably even know more swear words than I do.“

Levi just shrugged in response. „Probably. But really…why do you care so much about what happened with Braun?“

„Honestly it’s not so much about Reiner himself. I just don’t understand it. I mean one day he’s all over me and seemed really serious about it too. And then the next day he just canceled our date and doesn’t really talk to me at all anymore. I wouldn’t even think too much of it, but it’s not the first time something like that happened, you know? There were Thomas and Marlo and Erwin and a few others… Do you think it’s my fault? Maybe there’s something wrong with me…?“

„ _NO!_ “ Levi blushed when Eren gave him an odd look for his slightly too quick answer. Damn. He really had to get a grip on his emotions when it came to Eren. Otherwise, he had brought his poker face to perfection. Feeling slightly awkward, he cleared his throat and tried to explain himself. „What I meant to say was, that it’s absolutely not your fault. Those alphas were shitty anyway. You should wait for the right one.“

Eren sighed yet again. „I guess you’re right. But how would I even know when _the right one_ comes along?“ 

Levi stared at Eren for a long moment. Sometimes it was really hard to believe that the omega was actually three years older than him. How could he possibly be so dense? Could he have made his implication any more obvious? _He_ was the right one for Eren. In Levi’s opinion, it was more than obvious that they were meant to be mates. So why couldn’t the brunette just fucking wait for him, instead of trying to date all these dumb ass alphas. 

They even lived together already. Okay…that might have been neither of their choices, seeing as their mothers were best friends and had arranged for all of them to live together. 

Well… Levi wasn’t going to be cheesy and claim it was „love at first sight“, which it really wasn’t since they had been little kids back then. But somehow he had felt a strange pull to the brunette omega -even back then- as though he already knew him. And somehow he’d felt the need to be close to him. Everyone was surprised to see Levi cling to the older boy from the very beginning when normally Levi didn’t easily approach people on his own or even talked to them. 

With Eren, everything was different though. He _wanted_ to be close to him and he _wanted_ to talk to him, no matter how much Eren blabbered on about the most ridiculous things. It didn’t matter to him, as long as it was _Eren_.  

Even though the omega seemed a bit surprised at first by the untypical show of affection, he always accepted Levi without question but with a big genuine smile. 

In the beginning, Levi had thought that he saw Eren as an important friend or maybe as a brother. He also thought that the constant need to protect the other boy stemmed solely from Eren being an omega. He only knew that Eren was important to him, and therefore he always wanted to be by his side and protect him. 

At least that’s what he thought at the tender age of five. Only a few years later did he understand that maybe there was a bit more to his feelings and instincts after all. He learned more about the dynamics and what it meant to be mated. The final confirmation came to him though when he was eleven years old when he felt something that he had never felt before.

Jealousy.

Before that one day, he always connected that emotion with overreacting girls, who thought their boyfriends were cheating on them for no reason at all. (He could admit now that his way of thinking had been pretty cliche and maybe a bit demeaning, but he was only eleven back then, so who could really blame him?) Anyway, he quickly understood what jealousy really was all about, when one day Eren came home introducing a guest to him and their mothers.

It was none other than _Erwin-fucking-Smith_.

Everyone at their middle school knew Erwin. Erwin Smith was the prime example of a perfect alpha. He was the president of the student council, had straight A’s in every subject, was captain of the football team, handsome and most of all _ridiculously_ _tall_. 

When Eren introduced Erwin, said blonde smiled politely at the three of them. Levi wasn’t sure if the other alpha didn’t notice his death glare or if he simply chose to ignore him. The thought made Levi even angrier. How _dare_ that tall ass blonde try to steal _his_ Eren, while completely ignoring Levi’s presence?

Levi fought the urge to throw up as Erwin took Carla’s hand, gently kissing her knuckles like in some old movie, while politely asking for permission to take Eren out on a date. He explained that while they were still young, he was serious about Eren and wouldn’t do anything inappropriate for their age. And of course, he would bring Eren back safely, before nine ’o clock. 

Both Carla and Kuchel gushed about what a polite young man Erwin was, what a perfect son in law he would be, and -worst of all- what a cute couple Erwin and Eren would make. 

Traitor. All of them, even his own mother. Of course, she didn’t know about his feelings. And he would never tell her if he could help it. But still, she was supposed to be on his side.

What annoyed him the most though was the obvious blush that coated Eren’s cheeks. He really hoped that it was only out of embarrassment and not because he actually liked that stupid blonde with his stupid caterpillar eyebrows. Who even has eyebrows like that? Well… Erwin Smith, apparently.

„Levi?“ Lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn’t follow the conversation. Seems like Eren had just introduced Levi since everyone was looking at him. 

„Yeah…?“ Levi answered, a little uncertain what was asked of him. Eren apparently noticed that he didn’t listen at all, but smiled anyway. „I just told Erwin, that you are going to our school too.“

Before Levi could say anything, Erwin spoke to him for the first time. „So, Levi right? Are you Eren’s little brother then?“ The smile the blonde directed at him was nothing but polite, but Levi saw right through it. There was a calculating look in his eyes as if he was seeing Levi as a potential threat. 

„No.“ Levi spat, not caring to be polite. Why would he? The blonde was raining on his parade, trying to steal Eren from him. „We’re only living together, if it wasn’t obvious enough, Eyebrows.“

„Levi!“ Kuchel exclaimed. She tutted at her son, turning to Erwin with an apologetic smile. „I’m sorry for his behavior. Unfortunately, my son tends to be blunt and impolite, especially when it comes to other alphas.“

„I see. Well, it’s quite alright. Actually, it’s quite understandable. Living together with three omegas, his protective instincts probably became more pronounced over the years. When I was his age, I also had problems controlling these instincts.“

Levi could literally feel his blood boiling. Not only did they talk about him, as if he wasn’t even in the room, but that jerk also talked about him like some child with no self-control whatsoever.

He was just about to stand up from his chair and kick that smug bastard’s ass when Eren walked over to him and set on the armrest of his chair. To his surprise, the omega also slung an arm around his shoulders. 

„Aw, come on guys. Don’t tease Levi. If he wants to, he can be a real gentleman and there’s nothing wrong with being a bit protective. I bet when you’re older you’ll have all the omegas running after you.“ At the last part, Eren even winked at him. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. 

And yet he was a bit irritated. There was only one omega he wanted „running after him“, as he had put it, but it seemed that Levi would have to be running after him instead. 

Meanwhile, it seemed that Erwin had observed their interaction closely. He had obviously noticed his blush too. Now his sharp gaze was focused on Levi. The three omegas didn’t seem to notice, but Erwin’s smile was not so polite anymore. At least until he turned around to address their mothers. Of course, he gave them his perfect son in law smile. 

„Mrs. Jeager, Mrs. Ackerman why don’t you and Eren start dinner preparations already while Levi and I arrange the sitting area so we can all sit comfortably?“ The omegas quickly agreed and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, while Levi narrowed his eyes at the other alpha.

He didn’t move from his spot though nor did he say anything, instead he just kept glaring and waited for the other to speak. Which he eventually did.

„So I heard you’re good at sports Levi?“ Levi scoffed at him, his glare only intensified. 

„Cut the crap, Eyebrows. Everyone else might buy your act of being the perfect, kind alpha but I won’t fall for your shit.“

Erwin raised his massive eyebrow in a slightly amused expression. „Well Levi, I understand that you’re probably angry with me for courting Eren. However, you must admit that he probably doesn’t see you that way. Eren is, after all, a few years older than you. For people in our age that’s quite a difference in maturity.“

„Three years is hardly that much. If anything I’m probably more mature than Eren. And even if he doesn’t see me that way right now, I’m going to change his opinion. I’d never let him be with someone like _you_.“   

Erwin clearly heard the challenge in Levi’s voice and crossed his arms. Levi didn’t back down though. The other alpha might be older, taller and quite buff but Levi had had different fighting classes since he was a child, and was confident in his abilities and strength.

„Don’t you think that’s a bit selfish of you? Eren should be able to make these decisions on his own, don’t you think so? Maybe he will never feel that way towards you and would rather be with _someone like me_. I know it’s hard to accept but you have to learn that you can’t control the way another person feels.“ 

Levi clenched his fists in anger. Now the bastard was being downright condescending, and judging by the smug smirk on his face, he knew exactly how much that would irritate him. 

„ _Fuck you and your fucking eyebrows._ “

Erwin chuckled in response. „Now, now Levi no need to be so aggressive. I know you like Eren, but so do I. You’re still _very_ young and I’m sure if you wait a few years you’ll meet someone else, someone _your age_. Eren’s probably right too, I’m sure you’ll have lot’s of admirers.“

„Tch. As if I’d care for that shit. I care about no one but Eren. I decided years ago that he’s the only one I’d ever want to mate.“

Erwin actually laughed at that, and Levi felt the desperate need to punch him right in the jaw. „How could you possibly make such a statement at the age of eleven? Or even before that? Even I couldn’t confidently say that I can commit myself like that to a partner. Do you even understand what it means to be mated? It’s a commitment for _a lifetime_.“

„I _know_ that, Shitwin. I’m not some idiotic child that says these things randomly. I was committed to him, the moment I’ve first seen him. And that’s exactly why I won’t leave him to some alpha who just want’s to play with him and his feelings. I don’t know exactly what kind of alpha you are _Erwin Smith_. But I know that you can’t possibly be serious _enough_. That’s why its inevitable that you’ll hurt him.“ 

Levi slowly stood up walking towards the other alpha. Despite the fact that Erwin was quite a bit taller, the older backed away a bit. Something about Levi’s gaze made a chill run down the blonde’s spine. When Levi stood in front of Erwin, he reached up to grab him by the collar, roughly shoving him into the bookshelf behind them. 

„And _if_ you hurt him, I’ll fucking kill you.“

Erwin didn’t try to move but instead reciprocated Levi’s murderous glare with an analyzing one. Apparently, he was searching for something in Levi’s eyes. When he finally found whatever he was looking for, he turned his head slowly to the side. 

A clear sign of submission. 

And that was the last time they’d heard of Erwin Smith. Of course he’d remained for dinner -being his perfect polite self- but afterward he didn’t talk much to Eren anymore and definitely didn’t visit his home again. Eren had just assumed that Erwin had lost interest or met someone else and easily moved on. Which left Levi to sigh in relief. So he probably hadn’t been that interested in Erwin after all. 

Over the years there were some others who attempted to court Eren, especially when Eren started going to high school. But all of them were way easier to intimidate than Erwin had been. Many people said that Levi was „naturally intimidating“, which wasn’t exactly the nicest reputation to have, but was helpful when it came to keeping other alphas away from his future mate. 

 

„Levi? _Leee-viiii_ …“ The omega waved a hand in front of him and chuckled once he was sure he had the alpha's attention again. „You zoned out again. You know all that daydreaming doesn’t fit your ‚bad boy‘ image at all. But it’s probably my fault. I shouldn’t always bore you with my love life, you’re much too little and innocent for that anyway.“ 

Levi clicked his tongue and threw a pillow right in the omegas face. „Shut up Eren, I’m more mature than you’ll ever be.“

Eren snorted in response. „Suuure. Since throwing pillows at other people is considered _so_ mature.“

That was it. Without warning Levi jumped up and tackled Eren, forcing him into submission by tickling the shit out of him. Eren laughed and giggled uncontrollably, begging Levi for mercy. Levi would have none of it though.

„Oh no. I won’t let you go that easily. You’ll admit that I’m more mature than you. And I’m _not_ little. I’m nearly as tall as you are.“

„Okay, okay… I give up.“ Eren pressed out between bouts of laughter. „I’m completely at your mercy, the tallest and most mature alpha there ever was.“ 

Levi gave him a satisfied smirk but took his sweet time releasing Eren, since he rather enjoyed their positions. When he finally stood upright again, he offered Eren a hand and pulled him up easily. 

The omega grinned, before leaning in and giving Levi a kiss on the forehead and ruffling his hair. „See? You’re still _little Levi_.“ With that, the brunette quickly fled the room. Long gone when Levi finally registered his words.

 _God damn it Eren._  

 


	2. Not so little anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi finally enters High school he's more determined than ever, since Eren is about to start college soon.  
> He has a plan too. But unfortunately things don't always go how you want them to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone, who read the first part and also for all these Kudos! I was really surprised. :0  
> But especially your comments made me happy, so thank you very much for that! ^^
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the second part too. :)

To Levi’s great irritation Reiner wasn’t the last of Eren’s suitors. Somehow there always seemed to be someone who was interested in the omega, and Levi began to wonder if they stood in a fucking row, waiting till it was their turn or something. 

Over the years his mother had figured out, why Eren’s potential alphas always seemed to magically lose their interest in him. While she scolded her son for interfering too much with the other boy's life, she seemed to be more amused than anything. To his great relieve she agreed to keep it a secret, and even gave him some tips for courting. Apparently, she approved of his choice. 

And now Levi was more confident than ever. By now he was finally a high school student too. It was Eren’s senior year though, and he was determined to make Eren his before the omega would go to college.  

He also had a plan. Levi was part of the football team, and even though he was too young to be the captain he was still seen as the star-player since he was much quicker, stronger and agiler than his teammates, and also always made the important points. 

Eren was basically his personal cheerleader. Not that the brunette was _actually_ part of the cheerleaders (even though he might have imagined that once or twice). But he was always there to support him and cheered embarrassingly loud, which he found irritating and endearing at the same time.

Their most important game of the season would come up soon. And he knew that Eren would be the first to congratulate him, and in the middle of all the hustle and bustle, he would steal the omegas sweet lips. Eren would be proud of him. And when he finally kissed him, Eren would finally see that he was not a kid anymore and realize that they were made for each other. And everyone else would see it too, and they would finally know to keep their hands off of Eren.

It was a perfect plan, or so he thought. The only downside was, that he actually had to _win_ the game first, and that meant a lot of extra training. Between that and his regular cramping seasons with Isabelle, who was surprisingly good in English he didn’t have much time left to spend with Eren, which was quite a shame.

But if his plan worked out -and he was quite confident it would- then he’d be spending _a lot_ more time with the brunette very soon. _And a lot_ _more intimate too_ , his brain provided while he was inconveniently in the communal showers at the moment. 

_Damn teenage hormones._

 

„I’m home.“ 

Eren looked up from his laptop to greet him, but somehow he wasn’t sporting his usual smile and it instantly put him on edge. „Hey, Levi. Was training alright?“

„Sure.“ Levi was a bit weary, not sure what to say to cheer the other up or inquire what happened to dampen his usually bright mood. Before he could think of something though Eren stood up, turning to him with his laptop under one arm.

„That's good. Are you going to study with Isabelle again today?“

„Yeah… I still need to catch up in English, you know.“ He fidgeted where he stood, slightly embarrassed to admit that he needed help with something like that. He wanted to look good to his omega after all.

„I see. Well, then I’m going to my room.“

„Huh? No, you don’t have to. If we’re too loud then we’ll just go to my ro-…“ He was quickly cut off by Eren who already started to make his way out of the living room.

„It’s alright Levi. I wanted to go to my room anyway. Have fun.“ Levi frowned at the back of the retreating omega. That was quite the odd behavior for Eren. The brunette was never so curt with him and his expression was suspiciously emotionless when usually his eyes would overflow with emotion. But when Isabelle rang the bell -enthusiastically as always- he decided to just let the matter rest. Eren was probably just stressed, he was a senior after all.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

When the day of the big game finally came Levi was quite excited, as out of character as that may have sounded, it was true. After all, he had big plans for that day. To his disappoint Eren was still a bit off that morning. But even so, he sincerely wished Levi good luck. He would surely cheer up the omega later. 

As he sat in the dressing room that evening trying to listen to the halfhearted speech their coach gave them, his mind was on Eren again. He imagined how Eren would react. He could practically see the shock on Eren’s face already, but then when realization would kick in he’d reciprocate, maybe wrap his arms around Levi’s neck. There would be lots of cheering and catcalling -probably from their mothers in the audience especially. And most likely lot’s of disappointment from both of their admirers since Levi had indeed gotten quite popular himself, but he didn’t really care about that.

When his teammates stood up he quickly shook his head and followed suit. Right. This was not the time to daydream, he had a game to win. Otherwise, none of that would happen. So he steeled himself and focused on the game fully.

The game was quite exciting. Levi made some points and brought his team in the lead. Even so, it was close until the very end, since the other team had some really great players too. In the end, he managed to make the deciding point though, and their team won. 

He allowed himself a small smile, as everyone cheered for him. People started to swarm the field to come and congratulate. He searched the approaching crowd for the one face he wanted to see. But for some reason, he couldn’t make out Eren’s form between the mass of people. Even as people reached him and congratulated him to the good game, there was still no sign of the brunette omega. Which was really odd since Eren had _always_ been the first to be there and congratulate, even when it was only stupid practice games. He started to worry. What if something happened to his omega, and he wasn’t there to help?

Finally, his mom and Carla reached him, without Eren by their side though and his worry turned into panic. There was clearly something wrong. When it was Carla’s turn to hug him, she gave him an apologetic smile. „I’m really sorry Levi, but Eren couldn’t make it to the game. He has an important exam coming up. He said he was really sorry, and asked me to come in his stead.“

Levi’s mouth hung open in shock. Eren deliberately didn’t come to his game. _This_ game, which he knew was important to Levi. He couldn’t make it because of some exam he’d have on Monday? What kind of bullshit excuse was that? As if Eren cared enough about an exam to stress out over it for the entire weekend. As if that could ever be a reason for him to miss the most important game of the season.

Of course, his mood was absolutely ruined now. His plan had failed phenomenally. He was disappointed and angry at the same time. If Eren didn’t want to come to his game, he should just say so instead of making up ridiculous excuses and to have his mother lie for him.

His friends sensed that he was upset about something and tried to make him attend the victory party to distract him and maybe even cheer him up a bit. But he refused. He needed to talk to Eren. Their mothers would be out, assuming that he’d be out to celebrate too. 

Good. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

He was very quiet when he entered the house. Confident that Eren didn’t hear him, he sneaked into the living room and found the omega sprawled out on the couch, headphones in his ears, eyes closed. He huffed and kicked the old piece of furniture, making Eren yelp in surprise, eyes opened wide now. 

„Holy shit Levi… What the fuck’s up with you?!“

Levi crossed his arms and stared the omega down. „So you were too busy, _learning for your exam_ to come see my game huh?“

Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and blushed a bit. „I’m sorry, okay? I’m just really tired and didn’t feel like being in a crowd of people today. I’ll make it up to you.“

„I know you’re lying Eren, your ears are bright red.“ The omega instinctively reached up to touch his ears. When Eren saw the alphas smirk, he sighed in defeat but didn’t say any more. So Levi leaned forward, slightly hovering above the other. „I don’t want you to make it up to me. The only thing I want is for you to tell me the truth. So why didn’t you really come to the game?“

Eren leaned as far away from Levi as he could -which wasn’t very far at all- and crossed his arms. „That’s none of your business.“

Levi just kept staring the brunette down, only moving closer, to make Eren squirm even more under his scrutiny. And finally, Eren gave in. „Okay, fine. I didn’t think you’d miss me, with all these people congratulating you.“ 

The alpha’s eyes widened in surprise. That was not at all the answer he expected to hear. If anything it nearly sounded as if Eren was…

But that wasn’t possible, _right?_

„Tch… of course I’d miss you. After all, you’re always the first to congratulate me in that obnoxiously loud voice.“ That made Eren smile a bit. But unfortunately, that victory didn’t last long, since Eren seemed to remember something and the frown was back on his face.

„But shouldn’t Isabelle be the first to congratulate you?“

 _What the fuck?_  

So it was true. Eren was indeed _jealous_.

„Are you stupid? Isabelle and I are not in that kind of relationship. If anything she’s more like an annoying little sister to me. I’m into guys anyway.“ He watched with great satisfaction, as Eren sighed in relief. Suddenly he felt incredibly confident. He leaned even more forward, resting his hands on the back of the sofa, caging the omega between his strong arms. 

„But you know what? There’s indeed someone I like.“

Eren immediately stiffened, averting his eyes. „Well, that's… nice. But I think it’s a bad idea to ask me of all people for advice.“ Eren’s voice was quite harsh, which only made Levi’s smirk widen. 

Finally. Finally, he had the omega exactly where he wanted him. 

„Oh but I think you could help me a lot. You know, there is this omega I’ve liked for a _really_ long time. He’s a bit older than me, but he’s really gorgeous and adorable. But he’s also quite stubborn and determined to ignore what’s between us. Normally I really like that determination about him, but I just don’t know how to make him see reason. That it’s alright for us to be together. That I want to make him mine and show it off to everyone. There is no reason for us not to be together, he’s not that much older than me anyway.“

He wasn’t entirely sure if Eren caught the meaning of his words, he was quite dense after all. Judging by the mighty blush on Eren’s face and the way he looked at anything but Levi though, he thought that for once Eren caught onto the situation at hand. 

„I… I don’t know Levi. Maybe there’s a reason for the way… that omega is acting. Perhaps he thinks it’s better to wait until you’re done with high school and you are more…certain about the things you want. I think you should wait too…“ 

Levi leaned down, placing his knee between the omegas legs on the sofa and brought his lips to Eren’s ear to whisper the next words to him. „I’m tired of waiting though. I’ve been waiting for a very long time already and I’m not a patient men, Eren. In fact, I’ve been holding back for such a long time, that I don’t know if I could resist any longer from finally making him _mine_.“  

He felt Eren shiver beneath him, his breathing stuttered and became slightly irregular. „ _Levi_ … please stop…“

Eren’s breathy voice was more enticing than he could have ever imagined, and he did imagine it. _A lot_. But he still had to convince the omega that he was serious and that there was no issue with them being together. „I won’t stop. I _want_ you.“

Eren tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he didn’t relent. Now that he had the omega where he wanted him, he wouldn’t let him go that easily. „But… You could wait a bit. If you still feel the same after high school than maybe…“ 

„Shut up Eren. I told you, I don't have a lot of patience. In a way, I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. But even if we’re talking about real love it’s been quite a few years now. I’m tired of waiting Eren, and now that I know that you feel the same way about me, I’m not planning on holding back any longer.“ 

Eren’s blush deepened -if that was even possible-, and he stumbled over his words. „W-who said I feel that way?“

With a sly smirk, the alpha brushed his nose against Eren’s scent gland, making Eren gasp. „You might not have said so. But your body did.“ He placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin, before removing himself from the omega’s neck, to look him in the eyes again. „Did you know it was my fault, that all your suitors stopped courting you all of a sudden. I threatened them to keep their filthy hands of you.“

Eren gaped at him. Seemingly stunned into silence for a moment. „Wh-what…? _You did what?!_ “ 

Levi shrugged and looked at him nonchalantly. „You didn’t really like them anyway. Even if you didn’t realize it at that time yet, your body probably recognized me as your future mate and you couldn’t accept anyone else.“

The omega looked equally embarrassed and miffed at Levi’s words. „You’re pretty confident all of a sudden, aren’t you?“

„Yeah I am. And that's why…“ He paused placing his hands softly on Eren’s cheeks and looked at him intensely but also with an unfamiliar affection and warmth in his eyes. „Eren I love you. And I did so for quite a long time now. I will never abandon you. I’ll love and care for you to the best of my abilities. So please Eren… Please agree to be mine.“

Eren’s breath hitched when these words left Levi’s mouth. And all of a sudden uncontrollable tears sprang to his eyes, running down his cheeks, until he buried his face in the alphas chest. Levi was a bit surprised when he felt Eren’s tears wet the fabric of his shirt. But he quickly went to comfort the brunette, running gentle hands down his back and over his head, cooing at him and producing calming pheromones. Finally Eren looked up at him again. Despite his blotchy eyes, the dried tears on his cheeks and the more messy than usual hair, in that moment he looked more beautiful than ever to Levi.

„I Love you too.“

Levi smiled softly. A rare sight. „I know.“

He gently stroked Erens wet cheek, took his face in his hands once again and finally placed his lips on Eren’s. The omega reciprocated without hesitation. Levi internally gloated. This was worth all those years he waited. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and yet it conveyed their feelings and longing for each other better than any passionate make-out session could have. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, with flushed cheeks and reddened lips they couldn’t help but laugh. It was kinda hilarious how long they’d lived together and now they were suddenly _really_ together. Living together with their mothers would probably get quite a bit awkward. But that was definitely nothing they wanted to concern themselves with at that particular moment.

„So you’re not going to back out anymore right?“

The omega sighed yet again. „No… but we’re not going to mate right now. We’ll at least wait until you’re done with high school.“

Levi gave him his signature scowl. „I think that’s negotiable.“

With a renewed smirk he suddenly tackled Eren on the sofa like he did years ago when tickling the other, holding his wrists above his head. But instead of tickling him, he placed kisses all over the brunette’s flushed face and neck. When he managed to find a sensitive spot on the nape of Eren’s neck he was delighted to hear the moan he got in response. The omega, on the other hand, was so embarrassed that he tried to hide his face in the sofa cushions. Levi wouldn’t let him though and gently pried his face away from the cushion. Instead, he kissed him again. This time a little more passionate, seeking entrance with his tongue. 

Unfortunately, their moment was harshly interrupted by their mothers. When they found them like that on the sofa, they broke out into squeals and cooed at how cute they were. Carla also exclaimed, „that she knew all along“. 

Eren was, of course, embarrassed beyond believe. He finally managed to pry himself away from the alpha and covered his red face with his hands. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, glaring intensely at both women, before taking Eren’s hand and leading him away from the two way too enthusiastic women. 

He decided to take Eren outside for a walk. After all, they had a lot to talk about, now that Eren was finally _his_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too cheesy or anything. xD
> 
> As I said before I really appreciate constructive criticism, and feel free to point out any mistakes. :)
> 
> Also there'll be more from me soon. I just have so many ideas... ^^;  
> I think the next one will be a multi-chapetered one.  
> So you'll hear from me soon (If you want to, that is :)) and of course THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to divide this into two chapters.  
> The other half is almost done though, and I'll post it in a few days probably.
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism, and feel free to point out any mistakes I made. I'm sure there are a few since I basically learned the language myself, therefor I'm thankful for any help. ^^,
> 
> Anyway I really hope you liked it, and stick around for the second part. ;D


End file.
